Hopeless Records
Hopeless Records is an American independent record label in Van Nuys, California. History Hopeless Records was founded in 1994 by Louis Posen. The label's artists are generally considered to fall under the genres of punk rock, pop punk, post-hardcore, and alternative rock, but some also include elements of heavy metal. Some of their most well-known artists include All Time Low, Sum 41, Neck Deep, Avenged Sevenfold, Thrice, Yellowcard, Anarbor, Taking Back Sunday, Silverstein, We Are The In Crowd, Bayside, The Used, The Wonder Years, The Human Abstract and Enter Shikari. The label's "charitable arm," Sub City Records, produces the annual Take Action Tour. Each year Hopeless/Sub City releases a benefit compilation Take Action! which is a multidisc compilation of punk and other independent bands. The CD release usually coincides with the annual Take Action Tour. In July 2008, it was announced that Hopeless Records had launched a new imprint, P Is for Panda. It was originally started in 2007 as a clothing line by The Militia Group founder Chad Pearson. The label released its first album, a various artists compilation in August 2008. Artists Current * *Afterlife *americanzero * *Bayside *Between You & Me * * (Except Australia, Asia, and New Zealand) * [6] * * *Dryjacket *dying in designer * * * * * *Have Mercy * *Lotus Eater * * * * *Point North [7] *Roam[8] *Somos * [9] *[Untold (band)|Story Untold * *Super Whatevr *Sylar *Taking Back Sunday *Tiny Moving Parts *Tonight Alive *Trash Boat *Trophy Eyes *The Used *What's Eating Gilbert *Vaines *Vanish *Waterparks *With Confidence *The Wonder Years *Worthwhile *WSTR[10] *Young and Heartless Past *88 Fingers Louie *Amber Pacific (active with Digitally Sound Records and Straight 8 Entertainment) *Against All Authority *Air Dubai *All Time Low (active with Fueled by Ramen) *Anarbor *Andy Shauf *Atom And His Package (disbanded) *Avenged Sevenfold (active with Capitol Records) *Brazil (disbanded) *Break The Silence (disbanded) *Bright Light Avenue *Common Rider (disbanded) *Damion Suomi and the Minor Prophets *Digger (disbanded) *Dillinger Four (active with Fat Wreck Chords) *Divided by Friday (disbanded) *Driver Friendly *Ever We Fall[11] (disbanded) *Guttermouth (active with Rude Records/Bird Attack Records) *Gasoline Heart *Heckle (disbanded) *Heroes of Modern Earth *Hundredth (independent) *Kaddisfly (active with Hopeless subsidiary Sub City Records) *The KickDrums *King Ramen (disbanded) *Falling Sickness (disbanded) *Fifteen (disbanded) *For The Foxes *Funeral Oration (disbanded) *The Human Abstract (disbanded) *Jeff Ott *Mustard Plug (active with No Idea Records) *Milk Teeth (active with Roadrunner Records) *The Nobodys (disbanded) *Nural (disbanded) *The Ready Set[12] *The Queers (active with Asian Man Records) *Samiam *Schlong (disbanded) *Selby Tigers (disbanded) *Silverstein (active with Rise Records) *State Champs (active with Pure Noise Records) *SycAmour *There for Tomorrow (disbanded) *Thrice (active with Vagrant Records) *We Are The In Crowd (hiatus) *White Kaps (disbanded) *Yellowcard (disbanded) Compilatio Albums and Samplers *''Hopelessly Devoted to You Vol. 1'' *''Hopelessly Devoted to You Too Vol. 2'' *''Hopelessly Devoted to You Vol. 3'' *''Hopelessly Devoted to You Vol. 4'' *''Hopelessly Devoted to You Vol. 5'' *''Hopelessly Devoted to You Vol. 6'' *''Hopelessly Devoted to You Vol. 7'' *''Change!'' *''New Jersey Hardcore Punk Vol. 9'' *''New Jersey Hardcore Punk Vol. 10'' *''Take Action! Vol. 1'' *''Take Action! Vol. 2'' *''Take Action! Vol. 3'' *''Take Action! Vol. 4'' *''Take Action! Vol. 5'' *''Take Action! Vol. 6'' *''Take Action! Vol. 7'' *''Take Action! Vol. 8'' *''Take Action! Vol. 9'' *''Take Action! Vol. 10'' *''Take Action! Vol. 11'' *''Another Hopeless Summer'' *''Love Is Hopeless'' *''Love Is Hopeless 2013'' *''I'm So Hopeless You're So Hopeless'' *''Hopeless for the Holidays''[13] *''Songs That Saved My Life'' *''Songs That Saved My Life Vol. 2'' See Also *List of record labels References # [1] #'^' "About Hopeless Records". Punknews.org. Retrieved 2015-03-08. #'^' "more-about-us". Archived from the original on July 11, 2012. Retrieved October 14, 2010. #'^' Roeschlein, Shane (2007-12-06). "Taking Action, One Tour at a Time: an Interview with Louis Posen | A Coat of Red Paint In Hell". Acoatofredpaintinhell.wordpress.com. Retrieved 2015-03-08. #'^' "Hopeless Records launches P Is For Panda imprint". Alternative Press. Alternative Press Magazine, Inc. July 24, 2008. Retrieved July 22, 2017. #'^' "Stoked to announce that Cruel Hand have... - Hopeless Records". Facebook. Retrieved 2015-03-08. #'^' Pryor, Terrance. "Point North sign to Hopeless Records, release new song "Heartbeat"". MP3s and NPCs. Retrieved October 9, 2019. #'^' "Roam Sign To Hopeless Records, Announce New EP". Under the Gun Review. 2014-11-04. Archived from the original on 2014-11-29. Retrieved 2015-03-08. #'^' "Stand Atlantic sign to Hopeless Records; Announce album Skinny Dipping". Kerrang. 2018-09-04. #'^' "Hopeless Records on Twitter". twitter.com. #'^' "Ever We Fall post two more new songs". Alternative Press. January 31, 2006. Retrieved June 27, 2016. #'^' "The Ready Set signs to Hopeless Records". InqPop!. 2016-02-09. Retrieved 2016-12-07. #'^' "Hopeless For The Holidays Compilation". Hopeless Records. Archived from the original on 2012-11-28. Retrieved 2015-03-08. External Links *Official website 'This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on February 3, 2020. ' Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians